degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tristan Milligan/@comment-4127080-20150610184241
I'm glad I was never a big fan of Tristan. In the beggining I didn't hate Tristan. I wasn't just a fan of him. Season 11: I know see that Tristan annoying the fuck out of Bianca tilll the point she was willing to stuff him in a locker was foreshadowing on how much he will annoy me. Honestly season 11 was by far the most tolerable season of him. He didn't got mad at Adam for not having feelings for him. He wasn't afraid to be himself. It pisses me off when he try to break up Tori and Zig. I know it sucks when your bff ditches you for their bf but I wouldn't go that far by telling her that she fat which could trigger her to an eating disorder. Season 12: He try to get with Cam even if he had no reason to believe he was gay or bi. Even Owen told him that he wasn't gay and he should just back up. He pretend to be Maya and just expect for Cam to just get okay with that once he found out. Now I find what he did is hyprocritical because he was all up on Maya's ass for hacking Miles account when he pretend to be Maya. He could have a great relationship with Fab. Fab was clearly into him but Tristan decide to ditch his ass when he found that Fab found fashion week swallow. He rather not be with someone who doesn't share the same opinion about fashion even if he likes him back yet he rather be with who ignore him for 3 days. Season 13: He almost told Miles and Zoe about Cam. When it wasn't his place to tell esp since it still bothers Maya and they were complete strangers. He kiss Miles and acted like the victim in this, when Miles and Zoe got together. He ditch Maya for Zoe and played the victim them in all this, saying I thought you were going to ditch me excuse when Maya had no intention to ditch him esp for a guy since it hasn't been no where near a half a year since Cam's suicide. It was still fresh in her mind He force Maya to become friends with Zoe even after the shit that she put her throught and I remember in 12C, he complety shut her out for kissing Zig and only became friends with her just because Tori forgave her. Then there is the Grates drama. He has the nerve to tell Maya that she has an epic romance. It pisses me off when people agree with him. Camaya is one of my ulimate OTP but it's far from being epic. Maya has been in pain since then. What happen to Maya, I wouldn't wish on anyone not even on my worse enemy. Now she has deal the same pain again that she might lose Miles just like she did Cam. Lets not forget that Zig is always the one who ruins her love life. Season 14: I fail to see on how Tristan can help Miles like people say. He never seen that Miles wasn't okay until Winston said something and end up thinking he has a weed problem. Hell I may not like Winston but one positive thing is I can say about him is that he sees how fake Triles is. In Wise Up Tristan accuse Miles of using because of what people said and gave him the cold shoulder even when Miles need him at that moment, Maya was the one who end up talking to him even after the shit that happen to them last season. Hero vs Villian, I could see that he is hurt but telling someone that he abuse people is really cold esp since that person had suffer from abuse his whole. Honestly I'm happy that the writers decide that Cam should be Maya's love interset instead of Tristan's. Tristan will have never understand or love Cam like Maya does.